1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal-film laminate formed from a metal plate and a biaxially oriented polyester-group film, and more specifically to a metal-film laminate formed from a polyester-group film for use as a laminate with a metal plate which can be processed by drawing, drawing with ironing, folding, bending and so on, particularly a metal-film laminate which can be used for bodies, bottoms and lids of cans such as cans for beverages and foods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although generally painting is performed for preventing rusting of metal, methods for obtaining a rust preventive property without using an organic solvent have been developed particularly for cans. For example, the following methods using metal-film laminates have been proposed.
(1) a method for laminating a biaxially oriented polyethylene terephthalate film onto a metal plate via an adhesive layer of a polyester having a low melting point and using the metal-film laminate as a material for manufacturing cans (JP-A-SHO 56-10451, JP-A-HEI 1-192546, etc.)
(2) a method for laminating an amorphous or low-crystallinity aromatic polyester film onto a metal plate and using the metal-film laminate as a material for manufacturing cans (JP-A-HEI 1-192545, JP-A-HEI 2-57339, etc.)
(3) a method for laminating a low-oriented polyethylene terephthalate film onto a metal plate and using the metal-film laminate as a material for manufacturing cans (JP-A-SHO 64-22530, etc.)
However, the method of the above-described (1) is insufficient in forming and processing property, the method of (2) is insufficient in smell preservative property and embrittlement preventive property, and the method of (3) is insufficient in forming and processing property similarly to in the method of (1), respectively. Therefore, these methods are not suitable for practical uses.